Kisses
by Listen.To.Your.Heartx3
Summary: Guess who hasn't had her first kiss yet? Gabriella. When she starts to get made fun of because of it, she decides it's about time. You're all probably thinking 'oh, it's obviously Troy...' But that's where you're wrong... TROYELLA [Oneshot]


**(A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical. I do not even own this plot. The plot is based on Excuse Me 44's (otherwise known as Kitten Lovell) 'Kiss' and I have gotten her permission to re-write this story into an HSM fic.)**

* * *

"Hahahahaha..." Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay were practically rolling on the floor in laughter. 

"It's not funny, guys." The brunette spoke up quietly, her cheeks red. She now officially hated truth or dare.

"You're right," Taylor took in a deep breath and tried to contain her laughter, as did the other two girls. "We're sorry, Gabi...It's just..." Without another word, the three girls burst into another fit of giggles.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." She told them, gathering up her belongings and sleeping bag.

"No, come on, Gabs! Don't go! We're really sorry!" The girls stopped giggling again as Sharpay clinged onto her friends' arm, trying to prevent her from leaving. The Latina just shook her head, shook Sharpay's grip off her arm and walked out of the room. Walking down Sharpay's long corridor, she heard her friends giggle some more.

"I can't believe she hasn't had her first kiss yet! I mean, she's almost 17!"

"Come on, it's no big deal..." There was a few seconds of silence before Gabriella heard the girls burst into laughter once again.

"Some friends I have." Gabriella muttered to herself before walking out of the house.

* * *

"Hey," Gabriella started, talking into her phone. "Yea, it's me. At school tomorrow, can you meet me up on the roof after your practise? Before we go to Jason's? I need to talk to you..."

* * *

"Hold on. I'll only be a bit. I gotta go up to the roof and meet Gabi. She said she needed to talk to me," The sweaty bushy haired teen shrugged. "You can come, then we'll go over to Jason's." He received a nod in response. The two teens walked through the cafeteria and up the stairs to the rooftop, to see Gabriella leaning on the railing and staring blankly out at the scenery. 

"Oh, hey Chad," Gabriella started, beginning to turn around. "Thanks for coming, I--Oh. You brought Troy?"

"Oh, umm...did you want me to leave?" Troy asked her as she nodded shyly.

"I'm sorry...could you?" He nodded, giving her a small reassuring smile, as he walked down the stairs, making a soft 'click' as he closed the door behind him.

"So, what's up?" Chad asked her, gesturing for them to sit down on the bench.

* * *

A certain blue eyed teen let his curiousity get the better of him. He cupped his ear to the door, straining to hear the conversation...

* * *

"I need a favour," She started, figeting with her shirt sleeve. Chad nodded, motioning for her to continue. Gabriella took in a deep breath. "I need you to kiss me." He just stared blankly at her for a few seconds until Gabriella waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. Without warning, he whipped his bushy head around to face her. He looked almost panicked. 

"What? Why? Right now?"

"Well, I...Promise you won't laugh?" Chad nodded his head seriously. " I haven't had my first kiss..."

"You haven't had your first kiss yet?" Chad looked at her incredulously. She shook her head.

"So I thought I should just get it over with."Gabriella told him with a look of determination on her face.

"Why me?" He finally asked her.

"You're just the only person I can trust to do this..." She trailed off as Chad just sat, looking deep in thought.

* * *

Fortunately for him, the door was only about an inch thick, making it easy for the teen to listen in on the conversation.

* * *

Sitting there, he began to think. Gabriella was, and always would be, Troy's girl. He couldn't kiss his best friend's girl. He was torn between two possiblities... Should he break his promise to Troy and tell Gabriella how his best friend felt about her? Or should he betray his best friend and kiss her to let the secret STAY a secret? 

"Chad?" Gabriella piped up quietly. "So..." She looked at him, looking almost about to cry as her thoughts drifted back to the cruel jokes her 'friends' made the other day. Chad was never good with crying girls.

"Gabs, don't cry..." Gabriella quickly ran her sleeve across her face and got up.

"I'm sorry, Chad. This is totally out of line...I shouldn't have asked you to do this...I...I'll see you later." She gathered her schoolbag and books and started to leave. Chad could hear her sniff quietly as she walked away. He sighed.

"Gabi, c'mere," She looked skeptical as she walked back over to him. "Don't cry, Gabs...I'll do it..." He told her, uncertainly. Practically shaking, and with a huge piece of guilt sitting in his stomach, he leaned his head down slowly until his lips collided with hers. The feeling was new to Gabriella and she didn't kiss back immediately. She soon became accustomed to it and she wrapped her arms around Chad's neck. Chad quickly deepened the kiss, deciding he might as well enjoy it seeing as the damage was already done. After a few more minutes, Gabriella finally pulled away, blushing furiously.

"Umm...Thanks?" She thanked him awkwardly as he nodded back at her in response.

* * *

Chad and Gabriella walked back down the stairs to meet Troy, only to find he was no longer there. 

"He probably just got tired of waiting and left without us..." Chad tried to convince himself, hoping Troy wasn't trying to listen in on the "conversation" he and Gabriella just had.

* * *

_At Jason's..._

The whole group (which consisted of Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Troy and Gabriella) sat in an awkward silence on the couches in Jason's living room. Troy, who was sitting on the single La-Z-Boy, finally broke the silence, shooting a death glare at Chad.

"Why'd you do it? You knew how I felt!" The rest of the group, except for Chad, was confused at Troy's outburst.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Chad lied, knowing full well what Troy was referring to.

"Yes you do! Man, I thought you were supposed to be my friend..." He trailed off, his facial expression displaying hurt..

"Well, what was I supposed to do? She was almost crying, Troy!" Chad retorted, his voice filled with guilt and regret. At this point, it all came together for Gabriella.

"You were eavesdropping?!" She demanded, stunned.

"You sure didn't have to kiss her!" Troy argued back angrily, ignoring Gabriella's comments.

"What are you two yelling about?!" Sharpay butted in, definately louder than Gabriella.

"He..." Troy began, staring pointedly at Chad, but instead, just scoffed disgustedly. She turned to Chad.

"Chad, what did you do?" Sharpay demanded.

"I...kissed Gabi." He admitted almost inaudibly.

"YOU KISSED GABI??!!" She repeated, much louder, shocked.

"You know, there's a REASON people whisper." He shot her an unfriendly glare.

"I still don't get it. Why? You KNEW, Chad. And you STILL kissed her!" Troy continued, now on his feet.

"Troy!" Gabriella interuppted. "You wanna know why I asked Chad? You don't think I WANTED to ask you?" Troy looked at her, clearly confused. "I knew with Chad, I could ask him to do this, and that would be it. Nothing to follow it up. But I couldn't be sure of that with you...Things might've become really awkward between us. I didn't wanna risk it..." She took in a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"You know what, Troy? So you weren't my first kiss...big deal," Gabriella bit her lip shyly. "You wanna be my second?" Sharpay and Taylor squealed with excitement, Jason and Chad wolf-whistled loudly and Ryan and Kelsi grinned widely. Troy's eyes widened at what she was suggesting. He walked shakily over to Gabriella and took her into his arms. "I'm not that great at this..." She reminded him, nervously.

"Liar." Chad commented, soon recieving a 'this-would-be-a-good-time-to-shut-up' glare from Troy. He responded by sinking lower into his seat. Troy turned back to Gabriella. He leaned down and their lips finally connected in a passionate kiss. The two got lost in the kiss and eventually had to be broken up.

"GET A ROOM!" Chad yelled out.

"We're in one," Troy muttered, breaking the kiss. "So," He continued softly, talking to Gabriella. "What do you say about me being your third?" She smiled sweetly and leaned in again...

* * *

**(A/N: So...How did you like it? Again, this plot isn't mine, it was written by Excuse Me 44 (Kitten Lovell) Okay, in a bit, I will have a one-shot coming out written with ImpactRed520(Again:P...I have two other stories out, co-written by him, 'Dreaming' (On my profile) and 'Under the Mistletoe' (On ImpactRed520's profile...for some reason, it doesn't show up if you search for the story, so you need to go to his actual profile to see it..and while you're at it, check out some of his other stories, too. they're really good!)). The name is yet to be determined, but I'm thinking it'll be pretty good ;) So look out for that :) Okay, well again, hope you enjoyed that one-shot, and...**

**Have a Happy (rest of) Valentine's Day!)**


End file.
